Behind the Clouds
by Pasht
Summary: One shot A conversation between Link and Malon, discussing Ganondorf's reign.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I wish I did, but I don't. Such is life.

A/N: Just a short little scene I came up with when I was trying to fall asleep the other night. Malon's thoughts are very similar to my own, and I've lost a lot of time debating the answer to her question. The title is a metaphor, by the way.

* * *

**Behind the Clouds**

Link sighed wearily and leaned back against the corral fence, letting the warm breeze and the sweet smell of hay relax him. Malon hummed softly next to him as she wove a circlet of wildflowers. She'd already made one, which she'd tried to convince Link to wear to no avail. Now Epona wore it, the whites, pinks and purples contrasting nicely with her chocolate brown coat, which had been groomed until it shone by Malon's experienced hands. She looked like a show horse, rather than the hero's noble steed she'd been of late. Link frowned at that thought and looked down at his calloused hands. One sage remained to be awakened, and for that he'd have to travel to the desert. And in his subconscious attempt to avoid any more fighting, he wandered into Lon Lon Ranch under the pretense of checking up on Malon.

She'd certainly greeted him enthusiastically, before she'd seen how wearied and worn he was and pulled him into the house for a meal of stew and fresh fruit, and a glass of the famous Lon Lon milk. And while he'd stuffed his face with the first proper meal in days, she'd taken care of Epona.

A giggle caused him to open eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed. Navi was fluttering near Malon's ear, and the red-haired girl giggled again and grinned mischievously at him- though the look was somewhat destroyed by the lopsided circlet of flowers crowning her head.

"Navi, what are you telling her?" Link asked in mock disapproval. But the little fairy ignored him, floating away towards Epona to whisper in the animal's ear. Link shook his head and turned towards Malon. She was gazing after Navi, a slight frown on her face. "What are you thinking about?" She was silent for a moment before answering.

"I guess I was just wondering why King Ganondorf would do so many horrible things. He's caused poverty and fear… he's taken everything from us – hopes, dreams, the chance for a good life. I just don't understand how he can do such things, or why he would want to. What's made him so bitter?"

"Made he wasn't hugged enough as a child," Link joked, trying to cheer her up. Malon didn't laugh, just shook her head.

"It's not funny Link. It's stupid, it's unfair, and it's horrible, but it's not funny!" she said, her words sharp with anger and the flower she'd been holding in her hand was crushed. Link stared at her, startled by this outburst and wondering what had caused it.

"I never said it was. But why dwell on it? Why does it matter what his reasons are?" Malon sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it doesn't." She plucked a small white petal off the flower in her hand, letting it drift slowly to the ground before pulling off another one. "I suppose I'm just trying to find a reason to justify everything he's done- something to make it all seem not so pointless." Link nodded and studied the petal-less flower in her hand, though he didn't see it.

Malon's sudden laugh startled him from his musings and he looked at her in alarm, absently considering the possibility of too much sun-exposure affecting the mind. Hadn't she just been gloomily speculating the cause for Ganondorf's dictatorship?

"Malon?" he asked, wondering why she was shaking her head. She stood up and smiled down at him.

"Listen to me! It's a gorgeous day, and I'm being a pessimist. I should be grateful; I'm better off than others. At least I still have my home, and my family." She shook her head again and gazed out over the corral. "Well! The sun's out, the air is warm, and these horses are getting fat and lazy. You didn't come here to listen to me complain – let's go riding. Leave Epona, she could use the rest. I found the perfect place to watch the sunset, the view is spectacular, and it isn't more than a five-minute ride away." Link watched bemusedly as she rambled on, heading towards the stables to get tack and saddle. He determinably pushed his own dark thoughts to a corner of his mind, and with a characteristic grin he got up to follow her, Navi trailing close behind.


End file.
